


Американский пирог... по-японски

by Queen_of_the_Tambourine



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Tambourine/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Tambourine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как КояШиге в Нью-Йорк ездили.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пирог: Вишневый

**Author's Note:**

> 01 декабря 2009

\- Давай не будем об этом никому рассказывать. Никогда и ни за что. 

Кояма не обращает на Шиге ровно никакого внимания и продолжает копаться в сумках. И в своих, в сумках Като тоже. Он жужжит «American Life» Мадонны и критично осматривает упаковку с пятидолларовым нижним бельем Шиге.

\- Эй! Кояма! – Краска мгновенно приливает к лицу Шиге, и он почти горит, когда выхватывает у Коямы сверток. 

\- Я не могу найти, - жалуется Кояма и возвращается к сумкам. 

Като молчит, уперев руки в бока, и смотрит на рыжую макушку Коямы, двигающуюся в такт теперь уже «Сеньориты» Ямапи. 

\- И? – С нажимом произносит Шиге.

\- Ммм? – Отзывается Кояма и запрокидывает голову, чтобы увидеть деланно хмурого друга. 

\- Что ты ищешь? Я лучше тебя знаю, где в моих сумках что-то лежит.

\- Карту.

Шиге выгибает бровь. Кояма отвечает ему широко распахнутыми глазами. Понятно, снова решил поиграть в щеночка.

\- И что карта делает у меня в вещах?

\- Я её туда запихал, когда подбирал тебя в аэропорт, - стонет Кояма. Он устало опирается спиной на кровать и вытягивает умопомрачительной длинны ноги. 

\- Ты копался в моих вещах?

\- Нет, - отмахивается Кояма. – У двери стояли твои вещи, и один пакет был открыт – я запихал туда карту, которую купил в книжном недалеко от твоего дома. Кстати, хороший магазин, вот уж не думал найти там карту Нью-Йорка. Надо почаще к тебе приезжать для прогулок по району.

\- Ты и так у меня прописался. Даже кружку себе персональную купил с эмблемой этих.. как их? «Heroes»? Мама, когда приходит, постоянно отпускает шуточки. «Когда Кейчиро привезет своего кота», - подражает матери Шиге, и выжидательно смотрит на Кояму, но у того на лбу большими буквами написано «Карта».

Шиге кривит рот и хмурится, пытаясь сообразить, куда Кояма мог положить карту. Озарение приносит с собой смех, и Шиге оседает на кровать. 

\- Что смешного? 

\- Мы купим новую карту, - наконец Като успокаивается и садится по-турецки на постели. – Их тут на каждом углу продают на самый взыскательный вкус: хочешь большую, хочешь маленькую, хочешь книжечкой, хочешь с расписанием автобусов. Можем купить их хоть все.

\- Мне та нравилась, - Кояма шмыгает носом и смотрит в пространство. Вокруг него царит настоящий хаос – все вещи из сумок лежат кучками на полу, и среди них нет ни одного признака дорогой глянцевой карты на японском языке. – Куда она могла пропасть?

\- Боюсь, что она уже где-то за пределами Токио, - Шиге смотрит на часы. – Мусор уже давно вывезли.

\- Эээ? – Кояма вскарабкивается на кровать рядом с Шиге.

\- Единственный пакет, который стоял в коридоре открытым – был пакет с моим мусором. Я выкинул его по дороге к машине. 

\- Невероятно, - Кояма плюхнулся на спину и задергал в воздухе ногами. – Аааа! Какой же я идиот. 

\- И не поспоришь. Неужели ты не заметил? 

\- Я был занят, представь себе. Советовал тебе, какую куртку взять, - Кояма перестает возмущенно пыхтеть и расслабляется, складывая руки на груди. – Ладно, черт с ней, с картой этой. Я хочу прогуляться хотя бы до ближайшего сквера. 

\- Ты без карты точно не заблудишься? – спрашивает Като и сразу получает тычок в бок. 

\- Я рассчитывал, что ты пройдешься со мной. Тут рядом есть милая кофейня, я хочу туда зайти и осмотреться. Интересно, чем отличаются нью-йоркские кафе от токийских? 

\- Здесь цены в долларах, - машинально отвечает Шиге. 

Кояма прищуривается и вытягивает губы:

\- Уууу, американские каникулы обещают быть очень веселыми, ведь со мной мой лучший друг по прозвищу Инициативный Като.

\- Ладно-ладно, мы сейчас пойдем в твое кафе, только надо разобрать все наши вещи из распотрошенных тобой сумок.

Кояма молниеносно вскакивает с постели и победно хлопает в ладоши со словами «Ятта!». Он оглядывается в поисках своей одежды и, схватив красный свитер, многозначительно смотрит на Шиге. Поднимаясь с постели, Като уже знает, что вещи будут лежать у кровати до завтрашнего дня. В лучшем случае. 

Кояма уже в прихожей их номера, и Като сталкивается с ним. У Коямы в руках фотокамера.

\- Я совсем забыл, что хотел сделать фотографию нашего номера. 

\- У нас не прибрано. 

Кояма отмахивается и встает с фотоаппаратом напротив большой двуспальной кровати для супружеских пар. На кровати белые простыни, две большие подушки и башня небольших подушечек, которые они попросили им в номер. Подушки принесла молодая горничная, которая едва могла сдержать «понимающую» улыбку, когда увидела их номер с двуспальной кроватью и Кояму, счастливо порхающего из одного угла комнаты в другой. Шиге ещё никогда не было так неловко, но он решил не усугублять ситуацию своими объяснениями на чужом языке. 

\- Вот именно про это я и говорил. Давай никому не будем рассказывать. 

Кояма обескуражено смотрит на него, опустив камеру. Затвор щелкает несколько раз под давлением пальца Коямы, и тот ругается от неожиданности.

\- А что такого? Ты же первый и напишешь это у себя в блоге. Или на своей страничке в журнале. 

Шиге думает, что из всего этого, безусловно, получится самая замечательная статья в журнал, но она может стать такой и без упоминания супружеской постели. С другой стороны, они ничего не могли с этим поделать!

\- Ямапи и Нишикидо будут просто счастливы, как дети в канун Рождества. 

\- Приятно быть Сантой, - отзывается Кояма. - Всегда есть шанс, что они не узнают, - протягивает он, замечая, как вытягивается лицо Като, и делает несколько снимков комнаты. 

\- Конечно, всегда есть вероятность, что конец света наступит немного раньше, чем запланировано, - отзывается Шиге, и они начинают смеяться. 

\- Да, ты прав – без шансов. На следующий же день Тегоши будет размахивать журналом в гримерке. И обязательно принесет всем по экземпляру. Он твой большой поклонник, ты знал?

\- Я что-то проголодался, - вздыхает Шиге и надевает куртку, демонстрируя, что разговор про кровать закончен, и им пора выходить. 

\- Отлично, - улыбается Кояма. Он рад, что Шиге перестал зудеть из-за их номера, иначе Кояма уже не знал, что с ним делать. 

– Ничего страшного не будет, ты же знаешь, зато фанаткам будет, о чем посудачить, - говорит Кояма, когда они выходят из отеля.

\- Этого я и боюсь, - хмурится Шиге и сует руки в карманы куртки – по глупости он забыл перчатки, а под вечер стало морозно. Кояма хватает его под руку и щелкает пальцем по носу. 

\- На одну перчатку для твоей свободной руки, а я себе оставлю вторую, - Кояма улыбается и мягко сует кожаную перчатку в руку Шиге. Като уже хочет его поблагодарить, как Кояма снова открывает рот:

\- Главное не проболтаться, что ты спишь в трусах «Черрибой», и все будет выглядеть прилично.

Шиге густо краснеет и пытается освободиться от цепких рук Коямы.

\- Откуда ты узнал?!

Кояма пожимает плечами, и останавливается. Они как раз подошли к той кофейни, которую приметил Кояма, когда они возвращались из небольшой прогулки по округе. На первый, да и на второй, взгляд – очень приятное место. Изнутри доносится слабый звук медленной музыки, а в окнах – теплый, сумрачно-оранжевый свет. Шиге знает, что Кояма очень любит кофейни, но редко заказывает там кофе. По-настоящему ему нравится там лишь атмосфера и десерты. 

Кояма решает, с них хватит топтаться на пороге и толкает тяжелую дубовую дверь. Мягко звенит колокольчик, и в нос сразу ударяет сильный, но приятный запах кофе и выпечки.

\- Наверное, я слишком давно тебя знаю, - он пожимает плечами и оглядывается в поисках свободного столика.

Это мало что объясняет для Шиге, но почему-то ему этого достаточно.


	2. Пирог: Банановый

\- Об этом мы категорически не будем никому рассказывать.

\- Хватит уже, - говорит Кояма с набитым ртом. На тумбочке рядом с ним уже две банановые кожуры, и он, затолкав остатки банана в рот, бросает на тумбочку третью.

Шиге ничего не отвечает и стучит руками по своей подушке. Он уткнулся в неё лицом и отказывается вставать. Кояма тянется к одеялу Шиге и дергает его вниз. Като возмущенно бурчит и сползает вместе с подушкой за одеялом. Кояма смеется и хватает из вазы ещё один банан. 

\- Хватит уже уничтожать мой завтрак, - возмущенно просит Шиге, приподнимаясь на локте. 

Кояма на секунду замирает и корчит ему рожу. Шиге садится в постели и приземляет свою подушку на голову Коямы. 

\- Эй! – Ворчит Кояма и уклоняется от следующего удара. Подушка выскальзывает из рук Шиге и оказывается на полу. Кояма победно вскидывает руку, но через мгновение оказывается подмятым под крепким телом Като.

\- Месть за мой завтрак, - подражая героя американских боевиков, говорит Шиге. Кояма смотрит на него не моргая:

\- Банановая месть? – Он пытается освободить руку с бананом, которую цепко схватил Шиге. Като немного ослабляет хватку, и Кояма радостно тычет ему бананом в ухо. 

\- Ты переводишь продукты. Бананы не используют для этого, - Шиге перехватывает его руку и смотрит Кояме в глаза. Глаза Коямы бегают из стороны в сторону, пока он не выдает:

\- Я рыцарь, и это мой меч, - Кояма нашаривает под спиной подушку, - а это – щит!

Они смотрят друг на друга, и начинают смеяться. Като перекатывается на свою половину кровати и зарывается под одеяло, продолжая смеяться, Кояма сидит рядом и не знает, что смешнее: его метафора или бьющийся под одеялом Шиге. 

Через минуту Шиге успокаивается. Он получает от Коямы последний банан из вазы с фруктами, которую доставили с утра, и принимается за еду. Кояма не первый раз видит знаменитую «битву» между Като и бананом, но это все также вызывает в нем смешанные чувства. Шиге остается собой во всех мелочах: как он говорит – всегда подумав, медленно и будто пробуя на вкус каждое слово, как читает книги и газеты – погруженный в себя, медленно переворачивает страницы и разглаживает корешок, как пишет свои статьи в журналы и как ест эти проклятые бананы. 

\- Ты что так на меня уставился? – спрашивает Шиге, перехватив затуманенный взгляд Коямы. 

\- А? Нет, ничего. Я просто думал, чем бы сегодня заняться. Вчера мы отметили несколько мест на карте, где бы хотели побывать, но везде все равно не успеем. В общем, надеюсь на тебя, Шиге, - Кояма подмигивает ему.

Шиге кивает, и встает с постели. 

\- Надо умыться и собраться. Держу пари, ты очень хочешь поехать к статуе Свободы. 

\- Конечно, - кивает Кояма. – Я первый в ванную! – В одних плавках и катовской концертной футболке Кояма проносится через комнату и успевает хлопнуть дверью прямо перед носом Шиге. 

Като возмущенно пинает дверь, но - делать нечего – идет выбирать одежду для прогулки. Судя по теплому солнцу и легко одетым людям за окном, надевать много не придется. Заодно он кладет на кровать джинсы и любимую рубашку Коямы, пока тот горланит «Love Addiction», стоя под душем. 

На берегу, в ожидании своей очереди на паром, отправляющийся к острову Свободы, они покупают много бесполезных сувениров: Кояма решительно хватает с прилавка две трехдолларовые картонные короны и надевает одну из них на слабо протестующего Шиге. 

Шиге вертит в руках глянцевую брошюру и переводит для Коямы некоторые факты. 

\- Этот постамент девяносто три метра! А сама статуя – сорок семь, - они задирают головы, чтобы разглядеть всю статую, но солнце слепит глаза. – Нам повезло. Для туристов статую открыли только этим летом. После теракта она и остров были закрыты ото всех, а теперь снова можно забираться на самый верх.

\- Там есть лифт? – с надеждой спрашивает Кояма, но насмешливый взгляд Шиге убивает в нем последнюю надежду.

\- Двести девяносто девять, - выдыхает Шиге и ступает на трехсотую ступеньку. Кояма дожидается его несколькими ступеньками выше – он тоже устал, хотя ему удается держаться лучше Шиге, который последние двадцать степеней преодолевал цепляясь за стену.

\- Ещё пятьдесят четыре, - подбадривает себя Шиге. 

\- Ещё десять, и из меня полезет та пицца, которой мы перекусили на Манхэттене, - жалуется Кояма. – Я уже не так сильно хочу попасть в корону статуи. Там все равно не предусмотрен туалет. Ужасно!

На смотровой площадке Кояма тут же прилипает к одному свободному окошку и восхищенно присвистывает. В Японии это показалось бы невежливым, но здесь на это никто не обращает внимания, и Шиге решает не делать другу замечание, а просто встает рядом, чтобы сделать несколько снимков. Кояма вертится и восхищенно тычет пальцем то в одну, то в другую сторону, фотографии которых он хочет на память. 

Когда они понимают, что слишком устали, чтобы идти сегодня куда-то ещё, близится вечер. Шиге листает кнопкой фото на фотоаппарате, а Кояма смотрит на них из-за спины Като, положив подбородок на его плечо. 

\- А не хочешь меня сегодня фотографировать? – Вдруг спрашивает Кояма, не поднимая головы с плеча друга. 

\- Конечно, - отвечает Шиге. Они сделали несколько снимков на мосту в дурацких коронах статуи Свободы, и Като был не против небольшой фотосессии Коямы где-нибудь в городе.

\- Поехали на Бродвей! – Решает Кояма, хватает Шиге за руку и тянет к лестнице. Шиге остается только улыбнуться и ещё раз подивиться, откуда в Кояме столько энергии. 

Кояма опять надевает футболку Шиге вместо пижамы. Шиге немного шире его в плечах, и футболка кажется ему вполне свободной для сна – и это Кояма считает самым главным аргументом, почему Като должен уступить и спать с голым торсом. 

\- Ты мог попросить меня взять вторую, - бурчит Шиге себе под нос, когда Кояма выходит из ванной с сырыми волосами, в его футболке с концерта и полотенцем, перекинутым через шею. 

\- Я же присылал тебе мейл, - Кояма подсушивает волосы полотенцем, и капли летят в сторону кресла, в котором расслабляется Шиге с книгой в руках. 

В дверь стучат. Они переглядываются, пока Кояма не хлопает себя по лбу. Он бежит открывать в прихожую. Шиге отвлекается от книги и пытается прислушаться: мужской голос что-то говорит на английском и Кояма отвечает ему коротким «санкью» прежде, чем захлопнуть дверь и повернуть ручку. В комнату Кояма возвращается с гроздью бананов на подносе. 

\- Это за то, что я съел все твои утром.

\- Я не ем бананы вечером. А к утру они уже почернеют, - Шиге морщится, представляя почерневшие бананы – что может быть отвратительней?

\- Какая разница? Съешь их сейчас, - протягивает Кояма и со стуком ставит поднос на журнальный столик. – Знаешь, бананы не предназначены для того, чтобы с ними сражаться. 

\- Не издевайся. Ты же знаешь, что это мой обычный утренний ритуал.

\- Да знаю я, - отмахивается Кояма. Шиге смотрит, как Кояма разделят бананы друг от друга, и кидает один Шиге. – Сражайся, трус. Не против банана, так с бананом. – С этими словами Кояма вскакивает на кровать и принимает боевую стойку. 

\- Кончай уже! – Восклицает Шиге, пытаясь сдержать смех. Он кидает бананом в Кояму, и попадает тому в лоб. Кояма издает крик раненной птицы, падает навзничь и закрывает глаза.

Кояма чувствует, как Шиге забирается на кровать и подбирается к нему. Волосы Шиге щекочут его подбородок, когда Като прикладывает ухо к груди Коямы, чтобы послушать сердцебиение. Кояма невольно замедляет дыхание и принюхивается к запаху шампуня от волос Шиге и бессознательно обхватывает его спину рукой. 

Первым в себя приходит Шиге – он резко поднимается и говорит патетичную речь в честь павшего Коямы, пока тот не пихает его ногой. 

\- Мы слишком много говорим про бананы, - подытоживает Шиге, когда они забираются в под свои одеяла. 

\- Предлагаю поговорить о подушках, - Кояма показывает на маленькие подушки, которыми они разделяют двуспальную кровать на две односпальные.   
\- Я ещё утром предлагал, - замечает Шиге громким шепотом. – Не знаю, как получится этой ночью, но этим утром твоя нога оказалась на моей. Нам лучше никому не рассказывать, как несовершенен оказался наш план. 

\- Ты почему шепчешь? – шепчет Кояма.

\- Но ты тоже шепчешь!

\- Это потому что ты шептать начал! – Кояма легонько пинает Шиге ногой. – Нас не подслушивают.

\- Откуда нам знать?! – Шиге закатывает глаза, картинно оглядывается и расставляет подушки. 

Глубокой ночью Кояма просыпается от неясной тревоги: Шиге снова подпрыгивает во сне, и эту его странность Кояма открыл только здесь, в Нью-Йорке. Шиге что-то бормочет во сне, и Кояма приближается к нему, прислушиваясь. 

\- Кояма, - снова бормочет Шиге. 

Кояма краснеет, и отшатывается, снося с собой несколько подушек.

\- Ты кота покормил? – продолжает Шиге, и Кояма утыкается в свою подушку, хихикая. 

Кояма поворачивается на бок, чтобы видеть хмурое во сне лицо Шиге и, погружаясь в сон, думает, что они действительно в этой поездке становятся ближе.


	3. Пирог: Яблочный

\- Только никому не рассказывай, хорошо? – говорит Кояма и тянет Като за рукав. 

Шиге несколько секунд внимательно смотрит на друга и отвечает:

\- Я постараюсь.

Кояма кивает и разваливается на жестком стуле. Он вертится, пока не находит удобное положение, в то время как Шиге сидит рядом, сжав губы, и читает информацию на стенде напротив. Половина смысла ускользает от него – он не силен в английском, но заняться до прихода офицера Как-его-там нечем.

Окружающие странно на них косятся. Работники полицейского участка – с подозрением, посетители – с интересом. Мимо них несколько раз проводили личностей криминальной наружности, чьи руки были скованы наручниками. Кояма их жутко боялся, и каждый раз его руки оказывались на какой-либо части тела Шиге – от плеча до коленки. Кей округлял глаза и смотрел на Като, которому тоже было не по себе, но кто-то должен был оставаться в здравом уме. 

\- Домой хочу, - снова стонет Кояма. – Есть хочу.

\- Не надо было теряться, - Шиге пытается улыбнуться, но выходит это криво, и Кей тычет его кулаком в плечо – выходит больно. 

\- Я не терялся, - Кояма всплескивает руками, - это было недоразумение. 

\- Кояма, они нашли тебя на другом конце города! – рассержено говорит Като, и Кей затихает, ему не хочется снова слушать о том, что Шиге его сегодня ненавидит. Кояма украдкой смотрит на растрепанного, немного взвинченного друга:

\- Я же извинился. 

Шиге ничего не отвечает – к ним как раз приближается офицер, нашедший Кояму в гетто на разбитой баскетбольной площадке с какими-то чёрными парнями. Когда он встает напротив них, Шиге разбирает имя на значке: Билл Стюарт. Офицер подчеркнуто медленно объясняет им, что нужно написать заявление, если они хотят найти потерянный кошелек Коямы, но придется подождать ещё минут сорок, пока он сможет их принять. 

\- А кошелек разве не принесут в какое-нибудь отделение? – удивляется Кояма и офицер Стюарт вытаращивает на него большие глаза. – Да что я сказал?

\- Это Нью-Йорк, Кояма, - вздыхает Шиге. – Ну его, твой кошелек. Там же не было ничего важного?

\- Нет, - тихо отвечает Кей. – Я же его специально для поездки купил – там только деньги. Но это почти вся моя наличность, кроме той, - он вытаскивает из нагрудного кармана несколько мятых купюр, - что я положил сюда случайно. И водительские права там были.

\- Права жалко, - протягивает Шиге. – Я сомневаюсь, что они найдут твои деньги, но написать заявление все равно стоит – там был важный документ. – Като объясняет офицеру, что они подойдут через сорок минут, и рассказывает про утерянные права. Стюарт кивает несколько раз, морщась, когда Шиге неудачно подбирает слова. Перед прощанием он советует подождать в кафе напротив участка, по его словам, там готовят божественный яблочный пирог.

Кояма заказывает себе два куска пирога и бутылку минералки, игнорируя тот факт, что расплачиваться за него придется Шиге. Като же просит замученную официантку принести ему чашку чая и сразу счет – аппетита у него нет, и Кояма тому – главная причина. 

Като наблюдает за тем, как яблочный пирог быстро исчезает с тарелки. Кажется, Кояма любой стресс может вылечить с помощью еды, но у Шиге при мысли о сегодняшнем дне сводит мышцы живота. 

Сегодня днем Кояма потерялся. Это должно было случиться. Такое развитие событий напрашивалось само собой, ведь то был Кояма Кейичиро в незнакомом большом городе. И не потеряться именно в тот день, когда он забыл карту – было бы пустой тратой. Шиге обнаружил пропажу не сразу, ведь Кояма был взрослым мальчиком и не должен был ходить за ним как привязанный. Он постоянно рвался то в какой-нибудь магазин с привлекательными витринами, то в раскрашенный автобус, то за компанией разодетых девушек. Ему хотелось гонять голубей, приставать к иностранцам с вопросами «когда придет автобус» или «как пройти на такую-то улицу», поэтому ничего удивительного, что в тот раз он сильно отстал от Шиге.

\- Попробуй пирог, я поделюсь, - Кояма отламывает вилкой далеко не щедрый кусочек пирога и, изображая самолет, направляет вилку в машинально открывшийся рот Шиге. Он прожевывает, но пирог кажется ему резиновым. – Ты не переживай больше, Шиге, - вдруг говорит Кояма. – Я буду осторожен, и меня никто не убьет. Те парни были хорошими, только задиристыми. Сказали, что дадут мне денег на такси, если я закину в корзину хоть один мяч. 

\- Кто знает, чем все могло обернуться, - Шиге хмурится. 

\- Я уже понял, что я безответственный и не ценю твой заботы, - буквально рычит в ответ Кояма, отодвигая нетронутый второй кусок. – Не надо на меня больше кричать.

\- Я и так чуть голос не сорвал, пока мы искали тебя с полицейскими. Ты можешь представить, что я пережил, когда один из прохожих сказал, что видел, как трое мужчин затолкали тебя в машину и увезли?! 

\- Я так и не понял, что они хотели, - протягивает Кей и встречает недовольный взгляд друга. Те незнакомцы приняли его за кого-то другого и, поняв свою ошибку, вытолкали Кояму из машины в мрачном районе. 

Кояма жутко перепугался. Его телефон остался у Шиге, в заднем кармане не обнаружилось нового кошелька со всеми деньгами и водительскими правами, а карту, как назло, он с собой не брал. Паника схватила его за горло, и следующие четыре часа были самыми ужасными в жизни Коямы. Людей на грязной улице, на которой он оказался, не было. В тупиках Кояма видел заходившихся кашлем бомжей, они неприветливо скалились в его сторону. Он проходил один квартал за другим, углубляясь в этот район все больше и больше (это ему потом объяснил Стюарт), попадавшиеся ему на пути чернокожие освистывали его, и Кояме хотелось быстрее унести ноги. Попытки поговорить заканчивались неудачно – у него и так было плохо с языком, а местные разговаривали будто и не по-английски. Найдя заброшенную баскетбольную площадку, Кояма пролез через большую дырку в ограждении и уселся на грязную скамейку. Ему было уже все равно, что он испачкал любимые и дорогие джинсы. Сердце бешено стучалось, и Кояма приложил к груди руку, чтобы успокоиться. Ему хотелось разрыдаться, но гордость всё ещё была с ним, поэтому Кояма только завопил на всю округу: «ШИГЕ», и ему стало намного легче, пока не появились высокие чернокожие парни с баскетбольным мячом.

\- Сегодня ночью ты звал меня во сне, - неожиданно говорит Кояма. Шиге пожимает плечами и вилкой Кея делит кусок пирога на несколько частей. Под неусыпным взором Коямы он съедает ровно половину, запивая остывшим чаем. – Ты хотел, чтобы я покормил кота.

\- Какого кота? – теряется Шиге.

\- Нянту? 

\- Наверное. 

Они снова молчат, пока Коямы руками доедает пирог. Шиге просит официантку принести две чашки кофе. 

\- Тогда нужно пересчитать ваш счет, - говорит девушка.

\- Ничего, - отвечает Шиге, и только затем понимает, что это официантку больше волнует не он, а что это ей придется делать лишнюю работу.

\- А что тебе снилось? – Кояма шутливо задевает своей ногой ногу друга под столом. 

\- Я не помню, - отмахивается Като. – Я никогда не помню свои сны. Только плохие. 

\- Значит, что-то хорошее, - Кояма остается довольным. – Ты улыбался. 

Кончики ушей Шиге стремительно краснеют, и это не могут скрыть даже его волосы, которые тот старательно начинает приглаживать, чтобы они лучше лежали и прикрывали горящие уши. 

Сложно сказать, кто больше всех испугался сегодня днем. Но Кояма хотя бы знал, что он жив и его руки и ноги на месте. Шиге же с трудом усадили на стул в полицейском участке, потому что он беспрестанно нарезал круги вокруг рабочего места офицера Стюарта. Каждая минута казалась ему неоправданной тратой времени. Именно сегодня Шиге осознал, какой опасный город – незнакомый и чужой Нью-Йорк. Несколько полицейских, переговаривавшихся по телефону с другими участками насчет Коямы, говорили что-то про итальянскую мафию и оторванные конечности. Один мужчина, прикрывая рукой трубку, повернулся к Шиге и уточнил:

\- У вашего друга при похищении были на левой руке разноцветные кольца?

\- Нет, - после паузы ответил Шиге. Сегодня Кояма одел несколько металлических колец только на правую руку. 

\- Тогда это не наш, - ответил полицейский в трубку. – Ищите другие части тела. – Шиге передернуло. 

Через какое-то время выяснилось, что Кояму видели в неблагополучном районе, когда его выкинули из машины. Тогда стало ясно, что он не похищен, и Шиге должно было стать легче, но офицер по имени Смит зачем-то стал рассказывать Като, что это самый опасный район, и уровень преступности в нем просто зашкаливает. Шиге думал, что от дрожи по всему телу его стошнит, пока Стюарту не позвонили. Через пять минут Шиге и двое полицейских уже сидели в машине, а через час Като уже стоял посреди баскетбольной площадки и размахивал руками, ругаясь на Кея. Как выяснилось позже, один из тех баскетболистов был полицейским в отпуске и он быстро разобрался в ситуации и вернулся домой, чтобы позвонить на свой участок, пока его друзья развлекали Кояму игрой. 

\- Я часто тебе снюсь? – не отстает Кояма. 

\- Только в кошмарах, - отрезает Шиге, но это явная ложь, но он и не пытается выдать это за правду. Трудно контролировать сновидения, которые зачастую отражают переживания или важные события в действительности, а Кояма – неотъемлемая часть его жизни. Но Като было неловко, что Кояма слышал его бормотания во сне – мало ли, что он мог подумать. 

\- Вредный, - вздыхает Кояма и устало роняет голову на стол. – Мне надоело уже тут торчать! Шиге, я хочу в наш номер, в душ, в нашу постель и заказать что-нибудь из еды…

Кояма настолько поглощен мыслями о возвращении в отель, что не замечает, как Шиге реагирует на слова «наша постель». 

\- Тогда забьем на заявление? – сквозь накатившее смущение спрашивает Като.

\- К черту права и деньги, - Кояма ударяет кулаком по столу. – Права восстановлю, когда вернемся, а деньги ещё остались на карточке. 

Шиге улыбается.

***  
Кояма развивает бурную деятельность, когда они возвращаются в номер. Он наполняет джакузи горячей водой и выливает в воду множество ароматических масел; заказывает в номер вазу с фруктами и две порции ростбифа с рисом; нетерпеливо скачет по комнате, пока джакузи наполняется, и Шиге только завидует нескончаемой энергии друга. 

Като садится по-турецки на их огромную кровать, подключает фотоаппарат к ноутбуку и принимается разбирать вчерашние и сегодняшние фотографии. Сегодня он сделал мало снимков – они всего лишь успели пробежаться по магазинам прежде, чем Кей потерялся. 

Рыжая голова Кояма неожиданно высунулась из ванной:

\- Ванная такая хорошая получилась, не хочешь со мной? 

Шиге поднимает на него удивленный взгляд и едва не выпускает ноутбук из рук. 

\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - выдавливает он. 

\- Как хочешь, - пожимает плечами Кояма и исчезает в ванной, прикрыв за собой дверь. 

Шиге возится с фотографиями, растаскивая по папкам, чтобы освободить карту памяти, когда в номере раздается звонок – принесли ужин. Шиге выкатывает тележку в центр комнаты и подходит к двери в ванную, чтобы позвать Кояму, но замирает. За дверью слышны сдавленные всхлипы. Шиге опирается на дверь и думает, что он последний идиот, если решил, что Кояма прекрасно пережил сегодняшний день. 

Когда Кей показывается из ванны, обмотав вокруг бедер полотенце, его ждет накрытый на столике ужин, вино, которое он не заказывал, и Шиге, которой ни с того ни с сего крепко его обнимает на несколько секунд, а затем отстраняется, пряча глаза. 

В ту ночь Кояма только притворяется спящим, потому что Шиге тоже не спит. Он постоянно встает и ходит по комнате, грызет ногти и смотрит на кровать. Он садится на край, о чем-то думает, потом снова начинает ходить, а Кояма лежит, уткнувшись в подушку, и прислушивается к его тихим размеренным шагам по комнате. В конце концов, Шиге успокаивается и возвращается в постель. 

Утром их руки и ноги оказываются переплетенными, и они в очередной раз решают, что об этом не стоит никому рассказывать.


	4. Пирог: Апельсиновый

Они про многое расскажут, когда вернутся домой. В конце концов, это их работа. Но об этом Кояма не расскажет даже Шиге, пока тот сам не захочет узнать. 

Като морщится во сне от неясной тревоги, когда горячие пальцы с трепетом порхают по его лицу, волосам и шее. Кояма не может точно сказать, когда это началось. Он уверен, что ещё неделю назад ни за что бы не стал так интимно касаться собственного лучшего друга, но почему-то в чужом городе, окруженные серыми небоскребами, вывесками на чужом языке и даже другим воздухом, Кояма чувствует, что и они успели стать немного чужие тем людям, что несколько ночей назад покинули Токио. Теперь другой Кояма касается потрескавшихся губ другого Шиге, и тот слегка приоткрывает рот, выпуская непонятный звук, который заставляет Кояму в испуге отдернуть руку и отвернуться. Он лежит на боку, прижимая руки к груди, слушая, как бешено бьется сердце. Но, кажется, Шиге и не собирался просыпаться, поэтому Кояма переворачивается и поправляет подушки между ними, чтобы на утро все выглядело как обычно, будто бы он их и не отодвигал.

\- Спасибо, что спас меня сегодня, Шиге, - ещё раз благодарит Кояма, когда ставит последнюю подушку на место, закрывая лицо Като. Шиге снова бормочет во сне «Кояма», что заставляет Кояму прыснуть в подушку. Он надеется вырубиться через минуту от тяжести прошедшего дня, но проводит ещё три часа, уткнувшись в подушку из-за очередного приступа страха.

Шиге педантично освобождает апельсин от кожуры, забравшись с ногами в кресло, снимает даже случайные жилки, оставшиеся от внутренней части кожуры, а затем на весу разделяет апельсин на тонкие дольки в небольшую миску на коленях. Кояма словно загипнотизированный наблюдает за ним, забыв, что во рту щетка с зубной пастой, и он находится посреди процедуры умывания, только почему-то его принесло в комнату, где завтракает лохматый Шиге.

\- Не выглядишь выспавшимся, - Шиге поднимает на Кояму взгляд.  
\- Ничего, синяки я привык замазывать.  
\- Я не об этом…

Кояма пытается улыбнуться как можно искреннее, чтобы друг махнул на него рукой и вернулся к своим чертовым апельсинам. Ладони Шиге резко пахнут цитрусами, и Кояма может почувствовать этот запах даже со своего места. На вкус они, наверное, такие же горькие, как и кожура этих апельсинов. 

Шиге скользит с кресла и переворачивает все содержимое тележки с завтраком, пока с досадой не открывает маленькую баночку с плотной золотой массой.  
\- Они принесли не тот мед, который я просил. Этот слишком сладкий для фруктового салата. – он хмурится. Шиге почти так же не любит сладкое, как Кояма обожает пирожные и печенье. 

\- Я могу позвонить и попросить заменить, а то у тебя руки грязные, - говорит Кояма, вытащив зубную щетку изо рта. Белая паста струйкой льется из уголка рта на голые ноги. – Черт!

\- Нет уж, потерплю. Не очень хочется их снова беспокоить своим сбивчивым бормотанием. Как они меня только понимают? – Шиге смеется.

Кояма остервенело оттирает ногу от пасты, но теперь испачканы руки, поэтому он бежит в ванную, сверкая голыми пятками. Шиге слышит журчание воды, слышит, как Кояма полощет рот, и, закончив, говорит ему слова ободрения.

\- Ты себя недооцениваешь, Шиге. У нас ещё не было проблем с языковым барьером, потому что ты у нас полиглот.

Шиге снова смеется. Он-то, стыдно сказать, с трудом преодолевает смущение говорить по-английски, не говоря о том, что это единственный иностранный язык, который он пока штурмует. Но Кояма вот уже несколько лет идеализирует Шиге, и одновременно находит столько недостатков, по которым порой не гнушается пройтись. 

Они завтракают фруктовым салатом, который приготовил Шиге. Апельсины, киви и бананы заправлены медом и орехами. Сам «повар» без энтузиазма ковыряется в вязкой массе и с большим удовольствием смотрит, как управляется с салатом Кояма. Шиге прекратил спрашивать про прошлую ночь, но мешки под глазами друга говорят сами за себя. И тем более, он не будет рассказывать Кояме, как несколько раз просыпался ночью и видел, что тот не спал и прижимался к своей подушке. Шиге боялся, что Кояма плакал, все ещё испуганный дневным происшествием, но наверняка не хотел быть застигнутым врасплох, поэтому Шиге закрывал глаза и снова пытался уснуть. 

\- Хочешь сегодня пройтись по магазинам? – спрашивает Шиге, когда доедает свою порцию, которая оказалась не такой плохой, и была съедена машинально, пока он думал. 

Кояма слегка дергается и сжимает в руке вилку. Это не остается незамеченным Шиге, и он кладет свою ладонь поверх руки друга. Тот успокаивается от этого прикосновения и неловко улыбается. 

\- Это агорафобия, она может появиться после стрессовых ситуаций на улицах, тут нечего стыдиться.

\- Никакая это не фобия, Шиге, что ты несешь, - Кояма сам не понимает, зачем огрызается, но его язык давно уже объявил себя самостоятельным государством и теперь ему не подчиняется. – Мне всего лишь неприятно снова выходить на улицу, но я не собираюсь отсиживаться тут. Это то, что ты бы мог выкинуть, но не я же. 

\- Кей, думай, что говоришь!

Стул Шиге отлетает в сторону, и Кояма по инерции хватается на стол, боясь, что за этим может последовать. Но Шиге считает по-английски до десяти, поднимает стул, поправляет задравшийся угол ковра и садится обратно, как ни в чем ни бывало. Кояма едва не сгорает со стыда, когда Шиге перед ним извиняется и, аккуратно прибрав посуду на столе, возвращается в кресло. На столике рядом лежит книга на английском с закладкой в самом начале – ему пока не очень легко дается чтение, да и времени нет. 

«Отличный повод почитать сегодня», - с особенным мазохизмом думает он, когда раскрывает книгу и проводит ладонью по корешку, чтобы ей было удобно читать. Шиге делает вид, что полностью поглощен чтением, хотя ему попадается слишком много незнакомых слов, и он едва может сосредоточиться, чтобы угадывать их смысл. Кояма в это время сидит на своем стуле перед пустой тарелкой и покачивается, кусая губы почти до крови.

\- Если я извинюсь, ты меня простишь?

Шиге нарочито медленно прикрывает книгу и смотрит на Кояму, оказавшегося прямо перед ним. 

\- Ты загораживаешь свет.

\- Его тут полно, Шигеаки.

\- Мне не нужны твои извинения, Кояма, - Шиге возвращает закладку на место, так и не продвинувшись больше, чем на страницу. – Я просто хочу, чтобы мы вместе пошли по магазинам, потратили кучу денег, ты бы занял у меня сотню долларов на какую-нибудь куртку, и я бы тебе отдал деньги, зная, что никогда не увижу их снова. А потом мы бы вернулись в отель, поужинали в той кондитерской в сквере, и завалились спать, выстроив батарею подушек на нашей кровати.

Кояма смотрит на него, как на привидение, и улыбается так широко, что начинает сводить мышцы лица. 

\- Мне особенно понравилась часть про сотню долларов, - говорит он. Шиге хватает Кояму за руку и, используя её в качестве опоры, встает. – Ты точно одолжишь, если я попрошу?

\- Сделаю вид, что не слышал этого меркантильного замечания.

\- Какого?

\- Забудь, - усмехается Шиге. 

Он надевает свою толстовку и джинсы быстрее Коямы – тот возится с молнией на куртке, а потом и падает на кровать и натягивает узкие джинсы, задрав ноги в воздухе. Шиге собирает сумку, проверят кошелек, но Кояма этим не заботится и хватает сумку с тем, что Бог послал. Шиге уверен, что ему даже удастся изобразить удивление, если обнаружится, что кошелек или ещё что-нибудь важное остались в гостиничном номере. 

Кояма разворачивает карту, как только Шиге закрывает за ними номер. Мимо с тележкой проходит одна из работниц отеля, та самая, которая принесла им подушки в номер. Она приветливо улыбается Шиге, потому что Кояма её не видит за широким полотном, исчерченным дорогами переулками. Кончики ушей Шиге едва заметно приобретают цвет красной куртки Коямы, когда он понимает, что может означать понимающий и хитрый взгляд девушки, брошенный ею на прощание. 

\- Она определенно неправильно все понимает, - бормочет Шиге, дергая дверь от себя, чтобы проверить, закрыта ли она. 

\- Что? – Кояма опускает карту до уровня глаз и моргает, уставившись на Шиге.

\- Идем, только не трусь, - Като берет друга под локоть и вызывает лифт. Кояма сворачивает карту и ничего не отвечает. Шиге может чувствовать, как тот немного дрожит, и его ладони похолодели, но Кояма отлично держится. – Всего одна прогулка, Кояма, и завтра тебе станет легче, - шепчет он.

\- Спасибо.  
***  
\- Мы опоздали не из-за меня же? 

\- Мы бы успели на тот автобус.

\- Не говори это с таким лицом, Шиге.

Люди на остановке с любопытством на них поглядывают из-за своих газет и журналов, которые скрашивают им ожидание автобусов. Кояме на них наплевать, но у Шиге сводит живот от каждого взгляда, а меньше их не становится. 

\- Он был последний в этот вечер, - Шиге машет перед лицом Коямы желтой книжкой с расписанием. 

\- Всегда есть метро.

\- А у тебя остались деньги? Ты потратил все, что у тебя было с собой, и ещё у меня занял шестьдесят долларов на те брюки. 

\- У меня оставалось всего двадцать пять баксов, а эти брюки шли со скидкой. Шиге, это же Hugo BOSS! – Кояма округляет глаза и беспомощно разводит руками, будто никто не может сопротивляться распродажам в Hugo BOSS, но для их кармана даже такие скидки ударяют с силой танка. – Ты же сам купил двое плавок.

\- Они обошлись мне в сорок долларов, и меня едва жаба не задушила. 

С того момента, как они выбежали из огромного торгового центра, Шиге даже думать не хотел о том, что поддался на уговоры Коямы немного разнообразить свой гардероб приличным бельем. В конце концов, он Нишикидо или Ямашита что ли, чтобы им сверкать? 

\- По-моему, темнеет, - жалуется Кояма и теребит Шиге за рукав. – Что нам делать?

\- Пойдем пешком. Я помню дорогу. 

\- Мы будем идти до утра, - Кояма с ужасом отшатывается от своего друга, будто тот сошел с ума и несет бред про вселенские заговоры. Впрочем, Шиге серьезен, и это Кояма может определить по мелким морщинкам на его лбу и лице, которые появляются, когда Шиге полностью сосредоточен и о чем-то думает. 

\- Я тебя защищу, если ты боишься.

\- Ты боишься не меньше меня, - парирует Кояма, и Шиге в ответ улыбается. Редко, но Кояма бывает прав. В прочем, насчет Шиге он всегда на удивление проницателен.

Кояма мерит шагами дорогу, по которой они идут. Это очень красивая набережная, Шиге нашел её на карте, хотя по дороге в торговый центр они проезжали по другой стороне, и не могли увидеть всей красоты. Вечером отсюда открывается действительно шикарный вид. Кояма им с Шиге даже немножко завидует в этот момент. В Токио им редко удается спокойно прогуливаться по большим улицам, без очков и без шляп. И он не может не ценить этого момента настолько, что в носу что-то щиплет, и Кояма то и дело шмыгает. Шиге идет спиной веред, сложив руки за спиной, что-то рассказывает ему про ту выставку в музее, где он был накануне, но Кояма почти его не слышит. 

\- Знаешь, - начинает Кояма.

Шиге неожиданно сталкивается с кем-то и отскакивает как ошпаренный. Он несколько раз глубоко кланяется и извиняется по-японски, пока не встречается взглядом с ошарашенной светловолосой женщиной, прижимающей к груди красный ридикюль.

\- Sorry, very sorry, - бормочет Шиге ей вслед, но она цокает на каблуках дальше, не обращая на его извинения никакого внимания. Шиге рассеяно оглядывается на хихикающего около ограды. – А вот и не смешно. 

\- Смешно, - отрезает Кояма, сгибаясь от смеха. Шиге треплет его по волосам, не зная, чем бы достойно ответить. – Но мне стало намного легче, спасибо.

\- Правда? Я рад. Ты был бледный, когда мы вышли на незнакомую дорогу.

Кояма опирается на ограду и вдыхает вечерний воздух полной грудью. В Нью-Йорке даже воздух немного другой. Почему-то дышать свободнее. Легче находиться с Шиге в центре города, когда кругом туда-сюда ходят люди. Пару раз, когда они гуляли днем, их фотографировали какие-то оживленные девушки, но Шиге готов спорить, что им просто приглянулись симпатичные азиаты, потому что никто из девушек не сделал попытки получить вожделенный автограф у двух идиотов в картонных коронах а-ля Статуя Свободы. 

\- Я вчера перенервничал, но ты оказался прав: все проходит, если этому не поддаваться. 

\- Тогда почему ты все ещё дрожишь? – тихо спрашивает Шиге, подойдя ближе. – Кей?

\- Не знаю, - Кояма обхватывает себя руками. – Холодно, не находишь?

Конечно, на улице не лето, но и они одеты по погоде, но Шиге лезет в свой пакет с покупками (у Кояма их три), и достает новый пуловер. Кояма нерешительно расстегивает куртку, переодевается в пуловер, и снова застегивает её на себе. 

\- Тепло, - улыбается Кояма, и трется щекой о руку Шиге. Осознание того, что его лучший друг гладит его по волосам, и сам Кояма теперь касается его, приходит с опозданием. – Ты меня напугал.

\- Почему?

\- Я привык, что на улице нам лучше держаться друг от друга подальше.

\- Мы не в Японии.

После этих слов, воздух в Нью-Йорке будто становится тяжелее от истомы, с которой они прозвучали. На другом берегу загорается все больше и больше огней, а на светлом от неоновых огней небе, появляются первые заметные звезды. Это первая ночь в городе, когда они наблюдают её не из окна в номере отеля, а являются неотъемлемой её частью. Шиге снова что-то говорит, кажется про то, что людей вокруг резко стало меньше, и они почти не слышат их голосов. На них никто не обращает внимания.

\- Знаешь, я бы мог действительно влюбиться в… этот город, - шепчет Кояма, и его губы задевают ладонь Шиге, замершую на его щеке. Она пахнет горькой кожурой апельсинов, которые Шиге чистил утром на завтрак.

\- Я тоже.

\- Шиге, спасибо, что терпишь меня все эти дни. Я тебе только нервы мотаю.

Шиге качается головой, и Кояма обхватывает его шею руками, притягивая к себе. От Шиге пахнет его новым одеколоном, что он купил сегодня, и цитрусами от рук, которыми он обхватывает лицо Коямы. «Ну же, поцелуй его, не порть момент, идиот», - твердит себе Кояма, и они вдвоем стоят словно исполины и не могут сдвинуться с места. Шиге проводит большим пальцем по губам, чувствуя на коже каждую маленькую трещинку. Он чуть надавливает пальцем на нижнюю губу, и Кояма невольно его облизывает. На них ещё есть горьковатый вкус апельсиновый кожуры. 

Шиге целует его первый. Просто целомудренно касается своими губами приоткрытого рта Коямы, но будто боится сделать что-то большее, поэтому Кояма сразу перехватывает у него инициативу, дрожа, словно цветок на ветру, он прижимается к Шиге всем телом и одновременно скользит языком в приоткрывшийся от удивления рот. Шиге стонет, испуганно тянет волосы Коямы, в которых зарыты его пальцы, и отвечает на поцелуй. В этот момент Кояма не хочет думать о том, что скоро, очень скоро им придется вернуться в Токио, и у них не будет ничего, кроме воспоминаний об этой прохладе, об этих многочисленных огнях на Манхеттене, о людях, которым все равно, и о свободе, которой они были опьянены.


End file.
